A Loner NOMORE
by Fartsparckle
Summary: "That's it! I can't take this anymore!" I shout, then I dig in my amateur ninja pouch and find what I'm looking for. I take the kunai and stab right at my heart. But by a mere inch away I'm stopped. Lighting flashes and I see her beautiful face and dark blue hair. Then thunder shook the area and the girl jumped in my arms. "Thank you." I whisper. A NARUHINA FIC
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Hey guys, this is my first fic so all I ask is that you give this fic a chance. Please Read and Review, AND ENJOY**

 **"** talking **"**

 **'** thinking **'**

 **"demon talking"**

 **'** _demon thinking'_

Jutsu

*time skip*

-P.O.V. change-

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Masashi Kishimto

Please don't sue

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

A cry could be heard throughout the enclosed area. A nurse quickly took the baby from the doctor's hands and wrapped the babe in an orange blanket. Then suddenly, another cry joined in followed swiftly by another. The second baby was wrapped in a blue blanket, while the other one was wrapped in a pink blanket. Soon another cry was heard, one of joy this time.

Yes, Kushina and Minato were the newest parents of Konoha. One of the many nurses present handed the one in the blue and pink blanket respectfully to Kushina, and the one in orange to Minato.

"Well Minato-kun, we agreed to name the one in orange Naruto. But what will we name the others?" Kushina asked, never taking her eyes the babies in her hands.

Minato seemed thoughtful before he answered. "How about Nobuko for the boy, and Michi for the girl?"

" _Trustworthy_ and _righteous way_. Minato-kun I knew I married you for a reason." Kushina smiled at Minato. Who was too busy cooing at Naruto to hear her.

-Minato's P.O.V.-

Suddenly I heard a blood churning scream before dying of later on. I then took notice of all the dead bodies on the floor…. And felt a sudden weight in his arms drop. Looking behind me I saw a scene that made his blood boil.

A man in a black cloak with crimson clouds doting the cloak in random places. His face was covered by orange and purple mask in a spiral formation. But what was worse was that he was holding my son with a kunai pointed at his heart! I used the Flying Thunder God Technique and teleported right in front of the masked man. I then snatched Naruto away from the man.

"You're fast Hokage-sama. Very Fast." He started to laugh while I noticed a strange sizzling sound. I looked down and saw Naruto's blanket covered in explosive tags. Again using the Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport Naruto and I away from danger. Only problem was that I was above the underground hospital. I put Naruto down on the ground after checking if he was ok. I then heard probably the biggest explosive I ever saw, it was still going off when I noticed it. But I soon froze at what I saw once the smoke cleared. It was huge! And right in the middle of the village! In all its glory I saw the legendary kitsune, Kyuubi no Yoko. Its nine tails swirling around at an amazing speed. The Killer intent almost knocked me off my own feet. I grimaced. I knew I had only one option left that would be a garneted to work out in the end. For the village and my family.

-Kushina P.O.V-

I silently sighed in relief that Minato got Naruto out of there in time. But my thoughts were rudely interrupted by the masked man.

"Kushina Uzumaki nee Namikaze" He seemed to smile behind the wretched masked. "The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Suddenly my two children were away from my hands and in basket each, next to my bed. Then the man appeared right next to me." I need to take your bijuu away for a quick second, Kay?" Then I felt a white hot pain exploding from my stomach. It only seemed to increase ten-fold every other seconds. Before there was a huge explosion leaving my ears ringing.

Then I saw the great Kyuubi no Yoko in his true form. Then I noticed that all the debris from the explosion wasn't suffocating me and the kids. 'WHEW! At least they were safe that's all that mattered…. that's all…. all…that…matt….ered.' A smirk soon came across my face.' That's…all...that.. matters…date…..bane…. 'I blacked out before I saw the silhouette of the great Third Hokage

-Kyuubi's P.O.V.-

Thank kami that I was fast enough to protect Lady Kushina and her kids. Especially the kids. I may be a demon but I will never hurt children. Ever.

I then saw the man who extracted me from Lady Kushina. Then I made what will be my number one mistake ever. I looked at him directly in the eye. Rounding up all the killer intent I had. I suddenly felt thousands of babies crying and even more people scared out of their wits.

' _Stupid powers! Out of all the powers I could have got, I got the power to feel all the negative feelings! RRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr'_

I then saw those crimson eyes of the damn sharingan swirling around in those god DAMN SOCKETS! Uh oh, I only get like that when I'm angry…..Soon my paw surged forward and knocked down three buildings in one swipe. I soon felt those sudden feelings…Those feelings that started with denial and ended with acceptance. I just caused so many deaths it hurt my heart. The thing that everybody told me I didn't have…

"So Kyuubi no Yoko, how do it feel to be under control by a pesky human that you so love to kill" The masked man asked atop my head. I wanted to scream that I hated to kill humans. But my body wouldn't respond to me it was as if I was under control…stupid Uzumaki dumbass gene must have worn off on me!

"Now it's time to kill this entire village that sent Rin away to die!" he jumped of my head and continued to control me from the ground. Wait…Rin? That somehow sounded familiar… meh.

Soon the man mad me knock building after building down. Killing so many people. I screamed in my head ' _IM SORRY! OOOOHHHHH IM SO SORRY!'_ Building down, another group dead. And another one, and another…..

" **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** I managed to get through to my voice somehow, but I had no control on what I could say. Then I looked way down on the ground and saw a yellow flash. I grinned. ' _About damn time that you got here Minato.'_

-Minato's P.O.V.-

I picked up Naruto, gathered my chakra and used the Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport to me next to the Kyuubi. But I was almost stabbed by kunai that came at me with great speed.

"Fourth Hokage," the masked man said with great venom. "Time for your village to burn in HELL!" The masked man seemed to grow angrier every second. Then he charged at me, his killer intent almost as high as the Kyuubi's. I kept using the Flying Thunder God Technique to get behind him. But he seemed to always know what I was about to do. Then I noticed that eye, that dark crimson eye with the three black tome in his on visible eye. This guy possessed the sharingan?! Well dang this is just got a lot harder. But they don't call me a genius for nothing.

I quickly used the shadow clone jutsu and came at him by all sides by still using the Fling Thunder God Technique. I almost felt sorry for the dude. He suffered about four kunai stabs and two rasengans blasts.

I then saw his sharingan deplete from his eye. Turning the dark red to a solid black. He was bleeding all over the place. Then he shouted a final war cry before throwing a last ditch attempt kunai at me, which I dogged with ease. Then the man was gone, like he teleported an away. I tried to catch my breath before I heard a mighty roar from the Kyuubi. Which only reminded me of what I had to do.

I summoned a tiny alter meant for a baby. My eyes started to water. I whispered to my first born. "Forgive please…Naruto. I'm so sorry." I put Naruto on the alter, and turned around only to see the most righteous man I ever meant. I saw Hiruzen Sarutobi in full battle armor. 'Cool, I'm seeing the god of shinobi in his battle armor.' My inner fanboy thought.

"Minato, don't do be stupid. Kushina is severely injured and you're going to leave your three kids on the street. One of them a Jinchuuriki! Minato have you gone insane!" My ideal yelled at me before I calmly responded.

"Well Hiruzen what am I supposed to do. HUH! I don't really have a choice." Then I saw something I thought I would never see. Hiruzen calmly said with a tiny bit of joy etched in his voice.

"You're not the only one who knows the Reaper Death Seal and the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style." He said with a smirk. I nodded. Then smiled myself when I remembered what he said about Kushina….

"I trust you Hiruzen. I'm going to get Kushina some medical attention now." And with that I quickly teleported away. But I didn't realized that with teleporting so much I would lose my chakra so quickly. So as I saw my beautiful Kushina's face, I blacked.

-Hiruzen's P.O.V.-

As soon as Minato left I started blazing through hand signs that would give an Uchiha some trouble coping. I abruptly stopped with the hand signs, Reaper Death Seal Jutsu! A faint fog covered the area, and in the mist I saw the Shingami himself looking up at the Kyuubi.

" **So Shingami you finally come to judge me eh? Well that's a relief. I really don't want to do anymore killing."** The Kyuubi spoke, it sent shivers down my spine as I felt a slight rumble in the ground.

" **Oh Please, It's to munch more fun to watch a demon suffer in the real world then the one under us."** The Shingami said. Oh Kami this guys is scary! I almost peed my pants! Wait… the might Kyuubi no Yoko… suffering? Meh. I look into it later in the underworld

"Kyuubi no Yoko, it's time to be sealed away again!" I shouted. Then I started to extract a creature made of pure dark crimson chakra. Then it seemed to make a darker colored fur, before the hand of the Shingami snatched the creature and ate him. Sending that creature to die and rot in the underworld forever. Now a smaller, lighter version of the Kyuubi left was left. I then started to blaze through even more hand signs. I was going so fast that I thought I was adding chakra to them. Eight Trigrams Sealing Style!

Soon the monster slowly got smaller and smaller and a strange circle sign on the baby Naruto's stomach grew and grew. Till the monster was gone it was a very complicated seal with many protective and hiding seals on top of it.

 **"Well well well. Hiruzen Sarutobi, you are the first man I have seen to cheat fate."** The Shingami muttered, obviously amused.

"What do mean Shingami-sama?" I was actually confused with certain events that just took place. Especially the cheating fate part. But soon my vision slowly got darker and darker. Till I closed my eyes and I saw the pure darkness with a little light at the end.

 **"I will let you watch Hiruzen. Only if you truly wish though. That child there will have almost no good times."** I then saw the Shingami next to me. And I thought I saw him grimace a bit. Now I was really curious.

"I'm sure Shingami-sama. I'm curious what you mean by cheating death and all." I respond, and he nods. **"Your funeral man."** He points at the light a little ways forward. **"See you soon Hiruzen"** And with that the mighty Shingami was gone. Leaving me to my thoughts as I made my way towards the light.

*Then Next Moring*

-Minato's P.O.V.-

My eyes snapped open, but the bright light forced me to slowly adjust to the light. When I had my eyes fully adjusted I saw the white ceiling with big the great LED lights that belonged to the Konoha Hospital. Wait…Hospital? Hospital equals medic attention which Kushina need last night….

"Oi Gaki! You're awake! Thank Kami. I couldn't stand it if you died to." I turned to my left to see Pervy Sensei AKA Jiraya Sensei. He had a very grateful expression on his face. I then remembered that the only family Pervy Sensei had besides me was Hiruzen.

"Don't worry Pervy Sensei, I'm not going anywhere" He seemed to calm down a bit me saying that.

"Pery Sensei do you know where Kushina is?" he nodded. "She's in the same floor as this one and in room 23." And with that I teleported to room 23.

I knocked on the door softly" Kushy-chan, are you awake?" I asked very softly. When I heard no answer I got very worried and opened the door. What I saw made my hart melt. 'OMG ITS SO KAWWAII!' I screamed in my head. What I saw was Kushina holding all three of our children with a smile on her face. All the while the four were fast asleep. I smiled, 'This is the most kawaii thing I have ever seen for sure!'

"Why hello there Minato." I turned and saw Tsunade looking at Kushina. "They sure are cute huh." I nodded. "Yes they are very cute all together." My smile soon turned to a small frown.

"Tsunade-sama, may I ask how Kushina managed to survive the extraction of the Kyuubi?" She looked at me like I was the must stupid person she ever meet then sighed.

"Well its wasn't munch, FOR THE BEST MEDIC IN THE WORLD! It was just simple chakra depletion. And plus the Uzumaki healing powers must have helped till we got there…" I nodded. Then quite surprised when I heard a familiar voice start to talk again.

"Minato-kun please be quite the kids are sleeping." I turned and saw Kushina was awake and smiling down at the babies.

Soon Tsunade spoke in a very professional tone. "Now I ran some tests and got some news if you kids have a kekkei genkai or not." I nodded for her to continue. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first." I thought for a second. "May I have the good first?" She breathed for a second, then responded "Good news is that two thirds of your kids have the chain kekkei genkai The bad news is that Naruto doesn't have the kekkei genkai…" her voice grew weak by the end. And I couldn't blame her. The Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto and I couldn't blame her. The Kyuubi was only given to people in the past with the chain kekkei genkai, and if Naruto doesn't happen that could mean led him to more activity to the Kyuubi than others. Which means he will have a much higher chase to go berserk and kill the entire village… And from the faces around the room, I could tell everyone was thinking it too.

"Well that means that Nobuko and Michi will look after them, and when they can't, ABNU or us can watch over him."

Kushina smiled and said. "I knew I married you for something Minato-kun."

"Now which one is the child of the prophecy?" We all turned and looked at Pervy Sensei at the window. We all knew of the prophecy. It was quite simple. And we all knew that Pervy Sensei was listening in on us. One child from powerful parents will born a child and that child will have a burden on their shoulders. The child will either save or damn the Ninja world.

"Call me crazy but I think it will be Nobuko or Michi." People all around the room seemed surprised by my answer. So I explained myself. "Well Nobuko will have to watch over a potently crazed person all their lives. No true freedom. Just protecting." Everyone seemed to nod. "Well Gaki I agree with one this one." Pervy Sensei Commented, and surprisingly everyone agreed. "Oh and Gaki I think you need to give a speech to the entire village about like, everything." I nodded. Then I did a single hand sign. Shadow Clone Jutsu!

"It's your lucky day! You get to give a speech to the entire village. And you get to tell them everything they want to hear, go it!" I said to the clone, leaking a little killer intent into the last part.

"Hai!" And then it teleported to the place where Pervy Sensei told him where it was.

"Time to spend some quality time with my family!" I said happily. But during that whole conversation, nobody noticed a slight shack of the baby Naruto's head.


	2. Childhood

**Author's Notes**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the very weird start of the first chapter. I'm very new to this whole thing so that was my big "NOOB" moment. So if you saw that thing PLEASE give me another chance (lol just imagined me begging like I'll make Naruto's family do soon. Very soon….. Tee Hee) in writing this fic. I'm going to let you decide on the gennin team in chapter 3, unless I don't get any new reviews. Hope you guys like the new chapter! Please R &R and ENJOY!**

"talking"

'thinking'

" **demon talking** "

' _demon thinking_ '

Jutsu

-*time skip*-

-P.O.V. change-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Masashi Kishimoto,

Please don't sue.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Childhood**

-*One and ¾ of a year later*-

-Nobody's P.O.V.-

A spiky hair blond hair boy in with three whisker like marks on each side of his face could be seen inside a semi dark household. The only piece of clothing the babe was wearing was a diaper, and an old one at that. The baby looked to be about almost two in age. Then the young blond crawled all the way over to the window. The blonde then started to look outside where the rest of his family was.

-Naruto's P.O.V.-

Outside Minato and Kushina were teaching two out of three if their children how to walk. I could almost feel the happiness radiating off of them. They were all laughing when Nobuko was almost got to Kushina and fell on his butt, while Michi was already in the hands of Minato. I wanted to cry and shout. 'Why are you leaving me here, WHY are you willing neglecting me am I not you son too?!' But I know I couldn't; there were at least 20 ABNU in the house, and only two of those were protecting me.

"Doggy-san and Squirrel-san, could you two come down here please?" I ask in the most respectful voice a one year old could pull off. I dint need eighteen ABNU on me right now. I was a little sadden when I heard only one swoosh come down. Then I turned around and saw one of my favorite ABNU. He had regular ABNU clothes on, with a doggy mask (which is why I call him Doggy-san) on his face. He also had weird gravity defining, silver hair spiked to the side.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm the only one here right now." I heard Doggy-san say through his two masks.

I crawled down from the window and looked at Doggy-san, silently asking all the other ABNU in the house to leave. He understood and released some killer intent, soon there was eighteen simultaneously swooshing sounds were heard. As soon as I was certain that they were all gone, I then asked Doggy-san my question.

"Doggy-san I have something to ask you?"

"Shoot Naruto." Was his response as he took of his wolf mask to reveal a Konoha headband covering his left eye and another mask covering up to his nose. Which only left his right eye to be shown.

I nodded and then went to ask my question, but I didn't know that there was a small embarrassing blush crossed my face as I asked." Well… I was wondering…if you could…um…you…. teach me how to…walk?" I finished by looking at the floor. Yes, Doggy-san did take care for me since I could talk. Which he taught that to me too. But I was worried that this would be to munch. Unfortunately I still had more questions after this one I wanted to ask him too. And if my luck could get worse is that he seemed to sense that I had more questions left after this one.

"Why of course Naruto! If you need anything just ask, ok?" I nodded. Then asked another problem that needed to be answer immediately.

"Well I also have more some more questions, Doggy-san."

"Ask away kid."

I took a breath in. "Well I," I pointed to my diaper, "need someone to pody train me. So could you also do that too Doggy-san?" He seemed a little too happy, but you must consider the fact that he had to change my diapers since birth. Since my parents seem so uninterested in my entire being.

"Of Course I will Naruto! It will be a win-win situation. For you no more diapers and for me no more diapers!" He practically shouted in glee. Once he calmed down he asked, "Is that it Naruto?"

"For now Doggy-san. For now." I said with a small smile on my face. Now I was really excited. "Can we start now Doggy-san" He seemed to think for a second. "Sure! Walking's up first!" I started to bounced up and down.

So as my "family" spent their time outside playing, I was inside with my hopefully soon to be surrogate father. Spending time with me inside. A place where I'm going to be stuck here forever.

*Three years later*

I was four at the time. I was at Ichiraku's filled with family members. Everyone just got back from watching Nobuko and Michi progress in there training. So I was basically ignored like any other time when the family would all gather. I would normally just go along with this. But today I was thinking about why all the villagers would always call me a demon. So I asked, but being ignored all my life and being four gave me only one reasonable option. I shouted as load as I could.

"CAN SOMEONED PLEASE TELL ME WHY ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE ALWAYS BEAT ME AND CALL ME A DEMON!?

Silence. I was met with pure, utter, silence. Then my mother walked up to me. And then she shouted. And with each word was met by a slap.

"HOW!" _SLAP!_ "DARE" _SLAP!_ "YOU!" _SLAP!_

Then my father joined in on this, he punched me across the face and yelled. "These villagers are the nicest people on earth!" I was on the floor now, crying my eyes out. I had a broken nose too. Then my dad kicked me in the stomach. "Don't you dare lie to us like that!" Another kick. "I thought we raised you to be better than that!" Two more kicks. "And if you were any smarter than you would know it's because of that freaking Kyuubi sealed inside you!" He finished his rant by spiting on me. I was sobbing hard, there was blood flowing freely from my nose and mouth. Then I heard another voice break in the conversation, unfortunately it was Jiraya.

"Honestly they shouldn't call you a demon." He paused in the middle of the sentence. I felt so accepted when I thought that someone was defending me. Doggy-san and Squirrel-san defended me in private, they couldn't do it in public otherwise that would get them stripped down to gennins in rank. But it then he continued on with what he was saying. "They should call you nothing. Even though you have the Kyuubi in you, you will never be special. Ever. And that's why you should be called Nothing. Not Naruto." As he finished he spit upon me.

I got up and looked them all in the eyes. I felt their anger. I felt their hidden suffering emerging. But I also felt sadness from the people who didn't understand why they did what they just did. Then I ran. No. Try sprint. No, not even that. Try breaking Konoha's speed record. I kept running and running, till I felt consciences leave me and dropped right on my face.

*Naruto's Mindscape*

My eyes fluttered open, 'Where am I?' I was in a place that was filled with pipes. 'It looks like I'm in a hallway that's part of a sewer system.'

 **"Come here little boy, follow the pipes. Yes follow the pipes to me."** I shivered at the voice. It sounded so angry, yet with a touch of deep hidden saddens. Weird…meh.

"I don't care who you are! I'm going to find you my own way, BELIVE IT!" I shouted back. I heard a little laughter that what I could only guess belonged to the strange voice. I then thought for a moment. Then a few more. And then some more.

'EUEKA I GOT IT!' I have been everywhere and got beat up every other place in Konoha. And this place is not anywhere in Konoha I've been to. And I got here right after losing consciences. And I have the Kyuubi in me. And I heard a demonic voice… That must mean I'm in my mindscape! And if this is anything I read in a book one time it should act somewhat like a dream. So all I have to do I think of the Kyuubi and it should bring me to him. But a demon won't think a nothing like me could figure that out. And I bet it would what a more spacious area. Ok ill think of an open field, and that way the Kyuubi will think that I just wished for something better than a sewer to play in. I think anyone will fall for that, especially when it's from a dumb four year old.' Then all I thought was a flowery field that would most likely annoy the great fox with big pretty flowers. Then everything went _pop_ and it turned into a very big open field with flowers everywhere.

 **"Your right. You're in your mindscape. And yes I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko. But you think you can pull something on me eh? What a joke, I think I'll kill you know…"** He gave me a bone chilling sneer. But I sensed something strange, it sounded like a lie. But it emerged only when he said he would kill me.

"You hate killing. Don't you?" I flinched, I just said a demon hates killing. And I said it a know-it-all tone… Well I'm screwed.

Then I felt shock coming from the Kyuubi. It was so powerful that it was almost physical. Then It laughed. Not an evil one or stiffened giggle. It was pure good heated laughter.

 **"OOOHH HA HA HAAA-! That's hilarious! A demon lying about killing someone! You're a riot kit! A PURE RIOT!"** He continued to laugh, but for some reason it sounded _fake_. Then I inhaled. I was officially going to do the ballsiest thing I have ever done.

"Kyuubi, there is no need to lie to me. I am your jailer, and I think you should be nice to your jailor." I said as I exhaled. This stopped the laughter of the great Kyuubi, but he didn't obliterate me where I stood. No, he simply smiled a small sad smile.

 **"Shukaku Nii-san's Jinchuuriki gets his sand, Son Gokuu Nii-san's Jinchuuriki can create lava, Chomei Nee-san's Jinchuuriki can FREAKING FLY, and what do I get to give my Jinchuuriki. They get to** _ **detect negative emotions.**_ **What a joke! I'm worthless. To my Jinchuuriki, my brothers and sisters, and the sage. I'm worthless to all of them. Man I miss the old sage** …" Then I saw the weirdest thing I probably will ever see in my life. I saw the great, all powerful, legendary Kyuubi, shed tears of great sorrow. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran up to the Kyuubi, took his paw, and gave him a hug. I'll admit it was kind of awkward. VERY awkward, but I did no less.

Once the Kyuubi got a control of his emotions he motioned me to get off of him. So for my own health I did as he asked.

 **"Thank you kit. And Jesus I knew you had balls but to comfort a demon! Kit you da man! Out of respect I'll tell you my real name-"**

"Wait your real name isn't Kyuubi" I asked very politely, I mean I may have his respect, but he still was a demon.

 **"Yes, the Kyuubi is just a title, what kind of person would name there kid Nine tails Demon Fox?** "He asked, and he sounded honestly confused. But before I could say anything he continued. **"Anyways my real name is Kurama Kitsune. Now go, we will talk later Naruto."** I get up and start to walk away. But Kurama starts to talk again. **"And Naruto, as you saw today, everyone has feelings. Even demons."** I nodded. I was starting to think that I was a demon if my parents did _that_ to me.

"Thank you. Kurama."

*Outside of Mindscape*

I walk all the way back to Ichiraku's, when I get there I order and eat in silence. Several people came in the ramen stand but left when they saw me. Once I finished I asked the Teuchi for the bill. But I received the shock of a life time when he responded.

"Its ok Naruto, it's the least I could do for you. Wait I know what I could do for you!" He then whispers to his daughter, Ayame. She then similes and nods vigorously. Teuchi smile back before smiling back at me. "Naruto, we will forever give you a free meal whenever you come here!" Teuchi said with Ayame. Both doing jazz hands as they said finished.

I got up and hugged both of them. "Thank you guys, thank you both so munch!"

-* One and ¼ of a year later*-

*Nobody's P.O.V.*

Today was a very special day in Konoha. It marks the when the Third Hokage gave his life for the Village. Today marks the birth of the child of the prophecy. Today marks the defeat of the le Kyuubi no Yoko. Yes today was a fine day… almost. Today was also marks the day when the blond hair, blue eyed, ten fingered, ten toed, six whiskered demon. The day when everyone was reminded of how the Third Hokage's sacrifice was for nothing! And on this day, almost every single villager would participate in the _Fox Hunt_. That's they all would strike the boy when he was most vulnerable. Each year on this day they would try to kill him. But even though they did this every day, this day was in honor of the Third's death!

*Naruto's P.O.V.*

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Crunch." 'Aw come on! I thought that I told myself not to break it this time! Oh well, I'll ask Doggy-san or Squirrel-san to buy me a new one.' I got up and looked at the now broken clock, _2:00 am_ it read. I sighed. 'I wish that I didn't have to get up so early just to hide away from people on my birthday.' I turned around and saw (to my surprise) Doggy-san and Squirrel-san watching me wake up. I saw that Squirrel-san was about to say something but I spoke up.

"If you could excuse me I have to use the pody." I stated, while I did the pee pee dance and ran out the door. When I came back I sensed that they were smiling under there masks.

"Well Naruto-kun, why are you up so late? Shouldn't you get a good night sleep for your birthday?" Squirrel-san asked. I tensed. I hope they wouldn't leave me alone at night to protect me from the random sensation attempts with what I was about to say. Then I sensed that they got worried, so I put on that masked that made these two know that I was feeling good. Not slightly going insane of what about you thought of your family.

"Well I need to get up early so I could hide during the Fox Hunt." I responded with a smile. But I secretly hoped that they wouldn't get angry at me for mentioning the Fox Hunt. They always got angry for some reason when I mention my suffering to them.

Doggy-san sighed, I slowly felt his anger rise. Then I saw Squirrel-san visibly perk up before whispering to Doggy-san. Then Doggy-san perking up and nodded.

"Well Naruto I thinks it's time for an early birthday present!" Squirrel-san said. I thought I was going to faint! A… birthday…present? Were those the free things that Nobuko and Michi got from everybody on our birthday?

"Um, Squirrel-san. Could you please tell me what a present is?" I then felt a little killer intent leak out from Squirrel-san when I said that. But he calmed down when he saw that I got frightened by his actions.

"Well Naruto, a present is something that someone gives to another person out of a show of love or respect." Doggy-san replied.

I started to cry when I heard that, but for only one reason though. I felt so happy (which I really didn't truly feel that much anymore) right now. 'OMG they love me they love me! And if they don't love me they respect me! Me the demon!' As I cried tears of joy Doggy-san and Squirrel-san hold me tight. I could feel their smiles coming through their masks. As I sobbed I said.

"Doggy-Tou-san, Squirrel-Nii-san! Thank you! Thank you!" Then I felt them both go rigid, and I realized I not only called them by their preferred name. But also call them family, family that I already have.

'Oh man Naruto you messed up big time now! They probably think you're a spoiled brat who takes advantage of people' I thought as I got ready for the beating of a life time. But there was no shouts, there was no punches or kicks, there was no pain. Soon they were both hugging me harder while muttering through silent sobs

"Thank you Naruto, thank you so so so much for saying that. We always wanted you to say that to us. We love you Naruto. We love you so much!" I felt so happy when they said that, so accepted when they said that, so (dare I say) _loved_?

We stayed there for a while till I started to squirm. 'I guess a five year old can only stand to sit in one spot for so long.' I thought with a little smile. "So what's the present you guys got me?" I asked in a very exited way only a five year old can pull off.

"It's right here Ototo" Squirrel said, as he took of his ABNU mask. I stood cold in my in my tracks, even in the dark I could tell who it was. I saw Itachi Uchiha, the great prodigy in all his glory. He smiled at me when he noticed my shocked expression. It was something spectacular. Itachi was another one of the few that were nice to me. And to know those two were the same person was pretty cool.

"I also have something for you too Naruto." I heard Doggy-Tou-san say. He already had his ABNU mask off. But then he reached up too his face and took the fabric that went up to his face, he tugged at it. And took it off for me. Every single time I asked for him to take his second mask of for me, he refused. Whenever I tried to force it off of him he would always push me off of him. Whenever I tried to negotiate for it, he said he never needed anything. But now he was doing it! 'OK now I'm going to faint now.' Then I did the obvious thing and fainted (anime style).

Once Itachi Nii-san and Kakashi Tou-san stopped laughing at me fainting, I got up and dusted myself of.

"Well guys thanks for the birthday present but now I haven't to go and hide for the Fox Hunt." Then I felt there Killer Intent spike and got worried. "Kakashi Tou-san, Itachi Nii-san. Please don't be mad. I don't know what your both made at but don't be. It leads to bad stuff, it leads to stuff like the Fox Hunt. And I care for you guys too much to get lead to that! SO please don't hate, at least try not to…" my voice broke at the very end. As I broke into whole new set of tears. They seemed shocked, but nodded and then hold me as I remembered the past Fox Hunts.

Once I calmed down, Itachi Nii-san seemed deep in thought. Then he seemed to surge with knowledge and excitement. "Well Naruto you can come with me to the Uchiha compound." Kakashi Tou-san nodded.

"And I will protect you from the shadows. If anything gets bad I will be backup." Itachi Nii-san nodded.

"That is a good idea Kakashi, almost as good as mine." Itachi Nii-san said with a smirk. "So what do you think Naruto?" Itachi Nii-san asked, with a little timidly for some reason.

"Yeah I'll go there, dattebayo!" I said with much enthusiasm. Itachi Nii-san nodded with a smile. Kakashi Tou-san gave one of his famous eye smiles before saying. "Now Naruto I think it's a good idea to get some sleep before you go to the Uchiha comp-"His words were cut off as they saw me already snoring in my sleep.

-*Later that day*-

"YO DEMON WAKE UP BEFORE I LET THESE PEOPLE INSDE THE HOUSE!" It's funny, I can barely wake up from an alarm clock but one single human voice and I shoot up wide awake. 'Stupid brother,' I thought. Then got a little depressed when I heard his words of choice. 'Demon, the only person in my family who will call me is' My eyes widened till my pupils looked like little dots. 'NOBUKO!'

Then I heard two swooshes and then the doorbell ring. I smiled as Kushina said he would get it, as I remembered what happened last night. It felt so good to know that I finally had someone to trust in anything, and they trust me back.

"Oi Nothing, come back to earth demon." Nobuko said while waving his hand in front of my face. I became rigid at the word _Nothing_. It was that word that made me depressed more than anything else. _Demon_ , meh. I had to handle that every day since birth, so I was used to that. But that damned word would always get me depressed.

'Don't let your mask fall in front of these people. Wait till Itachi Nii-san or Kakashi Tou-san get here. Then you can act your true self.'

"Oi Nobuko stop that! I'm up already! Believe it!" Then I got hit his hand away from my face and got up to do my morning routine. Unfortunately my _brother_ had other plans.

'No don't think like that. Even if he's not a brother to you. You must be a brother to him.'

"Don't hit me! Or I'll tell Mom and shell slap you again. Oh by the way, how does it feel to get slapped and punched by Mom and Dad?" Nobuko asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Nobuko Nii-san be nice to Naruto Nii-san. And Naruto Nii-san don't be discouraged by Mom and Dad. They will see what's special about you soon." My _sister_ , Michi said to me. She would always try to be nice to me. But she also believed that I wasn't special enough to train with her and Nobuko. And it didn't help that everyone in the family referred to me as nothing. I sighed.

'Keep up the act Naruto. They'll get sick of talking to you sooner or later than you can be alone.'

"Yeah thanks Michi. And I'll never give up till they do it. Believe it!" I said. Still trying to keep up the mask.

"Oi Naruto get your butt down here right NOW!" I paled. My mom just called me to get down there. And she sounded angry, very angry. I walked down there as fast as possible. But did not run, my parents would yell at me if I ran in the house.

Once I got there I noticed that there was someone by the doorway. I put a genuine smile on my face, but I had to restraint myself from screaming NII-SAN!

"Hello there Naruto-kun. How are you doing this morning?"

"Hello Itachi-san how may I be a service to you? And I am doing fine thank you." I polity asked and finished with a bow.

"I request your services for the day. Is that alright with you Kushina-sama?" My mother seemed confused.

"Why the heck would you need with Naruto for?" Kushina asked but someone joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah Itachi, why do you need the nothing for." Nobuko rudely asked. Itachi sighed. He saw me having to put up with my brother for years. So he knew what to expect from this broken family.

"Well my Ototo has been having a hard time making friends. Since all the people at the compound are all stuck ups. So I think maybe Naruto can me." Itachi said with a sigh. I knew that his little brother was Sasuke had a hard time making friends because he was sick of being referred to his older brother. I could get that. I was sick of being referred to my family too.

"I'm sorry Itachi but Naruto has to get the house ready for Nobuko's and Michi's birthday party. And why not get someone else to do it. Nobuko and Michi are the same age as Sasuke I believe." I sensed that she became a little sad. Probably remembering that Itachi's mother and her weren't friends anymore.

"Nooo thank you. Sasuke is as stuck up as any Uchiha ever. It's kind of sad really." Nobuko quoted. He didn't really like the Uchiha, nor did Michi. Same reasons I suppose.

"What did you say about my ototo?!" Itachi asked as he cracked his knuckles. He was realsing a little killer intent as he did so. Nobuko responded by running out of the room.

"And why would Naruto need to set up a party? It's his birthday too, did you forget." Itachi ask, he seemed very concerned, but I knew he wanted to know why my parents did something so horrific to their own child.

Kushina looked shocked at this revelation. "Naruto you idiot, you could have told us that it was your birthday!" Kushina screamed, and I could sense that she was a little pissed of that I never said anything. I only nodded, knowing that it was better for my health. Kushina sighed, and I sensed that she was annoyed with me. Probably because she realized that she had to set up the party now. She held the brink of her nose and motioned me to go.

"Thank you Kaa-san." I said with a bow and a smile on my face. Then I grabbed Itachi's hand a pulled him towards the Uchiha compound.

Once we got to the compound, I noticed that there were no Fox Hunters watching me in the open this year. Most likely because I was walking with Itachi. I was about to thank Itachi once again for his services for my wellbeing, but was interrupted by a flying black comet.

"NII-SAN! YOU'RE BACK‼! What was your top secret mission? Did you come back with a scar? If you did come back with a scar can I see it?" The black comet spoke, and continuing to ask questions.

"Oi Sasuke calm down. My mission went perfect. Now I brought you a present from the mission." Itachi responded, slightly nervous I guessed by the way he was acting. Probably hoping that he wouldn't implode or something.

"Thank you Nii-san! May I ask what you brought me?" The figure now identified as Sasuke asked. Slightly jumping up and down.

"I brought you a new friend to play with." Itachi said with a smile, and a figure pointing at me. I saw Sasuke was about to say something before a guard took hold of Sasuke and pulled him away from me.

"Sasuke-sama don't play with that boy. For he is not a boy, but a demon!" The guard said with a deadly amount of venom in his voice. I could have sworn he slurred in S's.

Then it happened. It happened so fast! There was a black comet racing towards me faster than I could think! Then he was on top of me, and he was… Counting my fingers?

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Two thumbs and two pinkies." Then he took of my (way to small shoes) and continued with my Toes. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Two big toes and two little ones." He then flipped me and took up my pants only to remark. "No Tail." Then he put my pants back on and flipped me again and looked me directly in the eyes before he noticed my whiskers. "NII-SAN I WANT WISKERS TOO‼!" he was jumping up and down again now. I stood dumbstruck before I remembered that I had a marker with me.

"Hey come here, dattebayo." He complied cheerfully, most likely out of curiosity. I took out the marker and made three whisker marks on each side of his face. "There! All done. Believe it!" I cheered. Then we both did happy dances. Him because of his new whisker marks, and me because I was sure that I made a new friend.

Sasuke then turned around to the stunned guard, put his hands on his hips and scolded the man. "So as you can see here," he motioned towards me. "He is not a demon because he has no tail, ten fingers and toes, and has cool whiskers. Like me!" He finished with a smile as he was showing his new whiskers. He then turned towards me and asked a question that makes me smile to this day.

"So now that were friends do you wanna make a secret society that focuses on brotherhood?"

'YEAH let's do it, Dattebayo!"

"Come on I'm going to we need to get more members and some capes and maybe ring? Yeah, let's get some rings!" And so we ran off towards a local park. I was so happy, oh so happy. It felt good to just to have friends. I knew Kakashi Tou-san as in the shadows so he would protect Sasuke and me if the Fox Hunters got too close. So that meant I could enjoy this.

Once we both got to the park, most families left with their children and shooting daggers with their eyes at me. Some children just ignored their parent or tried to copy their hate in their eyes.

"Do they always do this to you?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. "But why? Does everyone think you're a demon?" I nodded again.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun, who did you bring with you today? And why is everyone staring daggers at him?" A boy with dark brown eyes and black hair and cloths asked. But before Sasuke could respond there was a pink comment rushing towards me.

"You have whiskers! So cool! Hey are these real?" The person then started to yank hard on my poor whiskers. Then pop! She held in each hand three small black hairs.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" I moaned, I knew what as happing right now.

"Omg I'm so sorry, will they grow back? And why are you suddenly acting all drunk?"

"Sakura-chan you not supposed to do that. Now the poor kid will be like this for the rest of the day. And he's doing that because animals with whiskers use them for balance. So he's probably feeling very tipsy right now." The boy with the solid black cloths said.

"Well I said I was sorry Sai. And you can go screw yourself if that's not good enough for you‼! Now what Sasuke what's the kids name?"

"Naruto ehhh… Sorry do you have a last name?"

"UUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH….. Namikaze Uzumaki… believe it!" I responded. I felt there shock. Well now this is the part when they get afraid of me because of my Dad or my Mom. And they'll think I'm as stuck up as Nobuko or as ignorant as Michi. Thankfully Kami was being kind today.

"Man, am I the only one in this village that isn't part of a clan?!" The kid known as Sai complained. I started to giggle, and then Sakura started to giggle with me, and finally Sasuke and Sai joined in.

"Hey Naruto do you *giggle* need to *giggle* to the *lots of giggles* hospital?"

"WEWWOO WEWOO WEWOO!" Sai shouted, and we all giggled some more.

Once we all got settled down Sasuke finally asked the major question on everyone's mind.

"Hey Naruto can you tell us why all the people in the village call you a demon?" Any giggles left were stifled. The air got deathly cold. Everyone was tense when I didn't respond right away. I sighed and dropped my mask. I felt there shock as they looked me in the eyes. For you see, my eyes look like they belong to the dead. My eyes where cold, dark and basically devoid of life.

'Well it's now or never.'

"Five years ago the great Kyuubi no Yoko attacked this village and killed countless people. The Third Hokage managed to get rid of the mighty beast. Most children our age think he killed the beast, but in died in the process. The truth is that the Third Hokage had to take a new born baby and seal it away in the child. But he only sealed half of it in the baby, so the baby could live. And he took the other half with him to his grave. I am that baby." I closed my eyes. I felt there shock rise and rise, till it just stopped. And felt a smooth hand on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Sakura's hand on my face with tears in her eyes.

"So that's why you have those cold blue eyes. And you wore that mask so you could make friends, didn't you?" Sai said, his voice was filled with empathy.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to say actual words.

"You must me so desperate to make any connections at all. Aren't you?" Sakura added, her voice had the same sober tone as Sai, but it was still filled with empathy.

I nodded once more. 'Here it comes Naruto, this is where it all goes downhill.' My head began to fill with ideas of what they would say to me. I started to cry, I couldn't help it. I was at my weakest point right now. One wrong thing and I could be depressed forever. 'Please Kami, God, Buddha, whoever is out there. Give me a shot at happiness. PLEASE!' And thank them all, for they answered my prayer.

"Well I'm going to go on a limb here and say that's how you have actual whiskers." Sasuke started. 'Here it comes, rejection all over again.' I thought, and started to mentally give myself putdowns to ease the pain. "So… I call dibs a next demon fox that comes to Konoha!" Sasuke shouted with a smile.

"No fair I was about to say that Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted back.

"Can you to get a room already, I mean come on! Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan! You obvisly like each other. So hurry up and get married!" Sai started to go on a rant about munch they like each other until he was stopped when Sakura hit him to next week.

"And stay out of Riverdale!" Sakura shouted with much vigor.

I wiped away my tears and asked the question that was on my mind. "Why are you all being nice to me?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well I'm basically neglected by my father. He gives me almost no rejection, and when he does; he's only comparing me to Itachi Nii-san. Sai over there is an orphaned. His mother and father abandoned Konoha and went to Iwa, and his brother died when he was two of a major illness. Not even Tsunade-sama could he his brother. And I guess I'll let Sakura-chan tell her story."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. Well my Father died when the Kyuubi attacked, and that experience turned my mother into a drunk/crack indicted wench. And most of her boyfriend's physically abuse me. But don't worry about the Kyuubi thing. I learned long ago that the past is in the past. And Sai and I live in the Uchiha compound thanks to Sasuke-kun, and I would talk through it all with their family. So I guess that talking about it helps too." She finished with a small smile. I nodded.

"So Naruto and I came here in the first place to see if you wanted to join are secret brotherhood. We can be a big old happy, secret, family." Sasuke asked with a big cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah what do you say Sakura, are you in? ttabyo." I asked jumping up and down. I was filled with excitement. 'Friends. I finally get to have friends!'

She nodded. "Yeah I guess, and Sai will have to say yes. Otherwise I'll punch him into next week again." She finished with evil grin on her face and I felt shivers flow up and down my spine. 'DON'T MESS WITH THIS PERSON OR YOU DEAD! GOT THAT NARUTO'

"Its settled then, you and Sai are officially members of…." Sasuke then turns to face me with a deadpanned expression. "We forgot to name this secret society. Didn't we?"

We all laughed at that, a good old hearty chuckle there, and a giggle here. Then something came to mind.

"I know, we can call it _The Whiskers_. Huh, what do you think? Pretty cool huh, ttabyo" I said with a sly smile.

"I'm in." Sasuke said as he put his hand in the middle of us all.

"Me too." Sakura put her hand in too. I then pulled Sai's hand up and with a hand moving his lips I said in the best Sai voice I could do.

"I'm in as long as I don't get his into next week again." There was some good giggles all around.

"That settles it, we are all part of _The Whiskers_." I said with great confidence. We all shoot are hand up in the air and shouted

"Best Friends Forever!"

-*Two Years Later*-

It was my birthday again this year. Kakashi Tou-san and Itachi Nii-san were on a mission. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were all on a vacation. Teuchi and Ayame were currently working on a new recipe. And I said I was fine with all of this because Kurama got me a present.

 **"The best damn present ever. Now you can talk to me without blacking out."** Kurama said in my mind. I sighed.

'Sure, I'm fine with whatever Kurama.' I thought sarcastically. It really was a dumb gift. He could invade my privacy anytime he wants.

 **"I heard that you ungrateful kit!"**

'Ok I'm sorry, just don't go and blow up my head.'

So I was alone today, and it was my birthday. Yep, I am going to die today.

"Oi Nothing get your butt down here NOW!" Nobuko yelled. I groaned, probably something for his damned party. I inhaled and exhaled. I was trying to find some patience before I dealt with my family. Once I found some I quickly walked down stairs.

I found my entire family in the home training area. It was a pretty place. Open area with a small pond and a little area with medium sized trees. The cool part was that the entire place was sealed of so that no one could feel the power coming from the inside of the seal. Yeah, Minato made the seal, I guess Kushina could have done it but was too lazy do it.

"Ok Naruto turn around and close your eyes. We have a surprise for you." Kushina said in a giddy voice. I was filled with excitement. I did as I was told with a smile.

'Alright there acknowledging me sweet! This is awesome! I wonder what the surprise will be?' I was so filled up with these thoughts that I didn't feel Nobuko's hidden evil intentions.

"Three, two, one. Go!" Minato yelled.

I then felt the worst pain ever. It was like a giant beetle trying to get inside me by digging through my skin alone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO" I kept on screaming till my throat felt dry and my voice died. I cried and sobbed and kicked and squirmed. It hurt so much, and the worst part was…that my parents were encouraging this.

"Come on Nobuko. Just a little more effort." Kushina said.

"Yeah that's perfect Michi, both of you keep it up. You're doing fine." Minato stated

'What the hell is this? My parents are encouraging this! Why! Don't they see that I'm in great pain-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA' Soon my thought were invaded by the pain.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPP MMMMMEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I continued to scream. I felt my body going into a slack position. My vision got darker. My mouth felt dry and as crunchy as sand. I heard this strange ringing in my ears. Then the pain slowly went away.

 **"Oi Kit, you're not dying today are you! Use my chakra and it will all go away. I promise on all my tails kit. All of them!"**

'Thanks Kurama.'

I felt my senses come back to me, and along with them I felt that damn pain again. But I then felt this red hot feeling wrap around me. It felt as hot but as fire but comforting all the same.

*Nobody's P.O.V.*

Once Minato said go Nobuko and Michi shot out there golden chains. The whole point of this exercise was to see if the kids could get there chains inside Naruto, and if they did that means they could in a sense control the Kyuubi. But the screams of pain were a little disheartening to the parents to say the least. But they pulled through, for Nobuko and Michi sake. They were torturing their brother after all.

Michi was disheartened in the activity, but did it with Nobuko anyway. There was a sick little part of her that thought that this would knock some sense into him so he would stop being stupid for being a nothing.

Then there was Nobuko, he in fact suggested that the family do this. He knew what would happen, and didn't care. He hated his brother, but thanked him. He knew that if Naruto didn't exist, he would be the nothing in the family. But he also hated him for driving this family apart. So as he drove his chains into his brother, he did it with a smile, on his face.

Then they felt it. Naruto was slowly in gulfed by a red bubbly shroud that soon took a form of a fox. Then the chains all snapped. No, more like exploded. The golden chains were turned to sparkly dust floating in the wind, kinda in a glitter sort of way. They all were frozen in there shoes. There stood Naruto in the Nine tails chakra cloak, his one tail swinging around in a malicious sort of way. He breathed in and out. Then he spoke in a demonic voice that gave them shivers.

 **"You're all lucky that the kit doesn't what to hurt you scum. If I had my way I would kill you nine times over. Then a bijudama for each of ya for good measure."**

Then the bubbly chakra went back into Naruto. Who if you look closely, you would see many bruises and burn marks over his skin.

"Naruto, get up and clean the house, NOW!" Kushina shouted. Displeased that her son could use the foxes chakra and not her. Yes she would admit. She was a little jealous that he could do all these tricks that Kushina used to do with the Kyuubi. That was probably the main reason why she … meh. It didn't matter what happened to Naruto, as long as Nobuko and Michi were safe.

-*Two years later*-

*Naruto's P.O.V.*

Presents. That what they got every single year. _A Present is something you give someone out of love or respect_. Those words went through my head over and over again. Kakashi Tou-san said that to me, and I thank him for it. But I felt so unloved when I compared their pile of presents to mine. But what could I expect, the demon brat versus the two kids of prophecy. I would lose by a landslide in anything I tried to compete in with them.

 **"Kit I think you should open your own presents."** Kurama suggested, and I felt a little relieved that I wasn't alone today.

'Thanks Kurama. Really, thank you.' I sincerely thanked Kurama. But my little peace was just interrupted by the most rudest of people. My blood family.

"Hey Tou-san Kaa-san who's presents are those?" Nobuko asked confused.

"Nii-san it obvious that it's one of are presents that just got misplaced." Michi reasoned.

"Now the question is Michi, is it yours or one of mine. Find out next time on Drangonball GT!" Nobuko said in a funny voice. Even I had to admit that it was kinda funny.

"Well Sochi how about you check who you it's addressed to." Minato suggest, which Nobuko vigorously nodded to.

"This present is from Itachi Uchiha to Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki….. Ohh! This is Naruto Nii-san's presents." Michi said. Everyone in the room viably tensed. This has been happing for two years now. I would always get some presents from the Uchiha's and company. While my real family would always come to the realization that they forgot I shared this birthday too. Naruto sensed that the people in his blood family got a little depressed when they came to this relaxation. He started to panic, he hated when anyone was sad.

'No one should live like I do. No one. Absolutely no one.' I thought.

"Well I let's start with your presents guys! How about Jiraya's and Tsunade's presents fist." I said, successfully changing the subject. Everyone seemed to forget about me again, but my blood family was happy. I felt relieved, but still a little hurt for them completely forgetting about me.

"Well you got one year till you're in the academy so we got you some stuff that will help improve your training." Tsunade said as she handed them both a small box. They both ripped open the package to find a book. Once I got a good look at it I saw. No wonder everyone gasped when they showed off what they got. They got a book and the title was extraordinary to say the least. The title was _The Tutorial of the Medic World. Written by Tsunade Senju._ "It holds all the basics, regular and special stuff a medic needs to know and perform. It also holds all my secrets and tricks that I have gathered over the years. This book can easily get you to where I'm at in skill." She finished with a smile.

"Thank you Baa-chan." Michi thanked Tsunade, and Nobuko nodded. Showing he agreed with Michi in thanking their Baa-chan.

'Man I should have made them feel bad. They deserve anything I could dish out at them. Probably just one percent of my Killer Intent would make them all screaming and begging for forgiveness.' I just could help but think some sick form of payback.

 **"Kit, remember. Resentment leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to vengeance. And I don't think it's a good idea to kill your family."** Kurama told me through my subconscious. And I gave a nod back to him.

"Alright gaki's. Time for my gift!" The old pervert exclaimed. If it was possible Nobuko and Michi seemed to get more exited. The hermit always seemed to give the perfect gift at the perfect time. "Hope you both like it." He mentioned as he handed them a big cylinder object. Nobuko took the giant cylinder and ripped off the wrapping paper. For some reason no one seemed bothered that he basically took it from Michi. But my train of thought left when I realized what the gift was actually was. It was the summoning scroll of the toads. To say the least I was a little jealous, but I always was. They were remembered on their birthday. I wasn't. They got be trained and loved by their parents. I didn't. They got everything I wanted, like it was a sick joke.

"Now I think this is the year that you get beat in the ground Pervy Sensei." Minato said with a sly smile.

"Yeah Pervy Sage, this year we win the best present reward." Kushina said while rubbing her hands together, almost as if she was planning something… meh.

Then Minato and Kushina both took off a ring they had in there pocket.

'Those rings. They look so familiar…" I noted in my mind. Then it all snapped together.

Those were my only things that connected me to this family, minus blood. Those were the only things I knew I was supposed to get. Those were the rings that showed people that you were something _special_ in your family. Those rings told people that you were the head of your clan.

"I, Minato Namikaze now pronounce Nobuko Namikaze Uzumaki the head of the Namikaze clan. Now Nobuko you will be just the heir till you become of age." He nodded to show he understood, but I felt something off about Nobuko with his ring on his hand. It felt he was happy for a bad reason.

"And I, Kushina Uzumaki nee Namikaze pronounce that Michi Namikaze Uzumaki the head of the Uzumaki clan. And the heir thing goes for you too Michi." My mother said with a smile. I knew their where happy as a family, and I didn't want to burst out in front of everybody. So as the cheering went off I left the compound.

But like a doofus I forgot that my blood sibling's birthday was mine too. Which meant that the Fox Hunt was waiting for me.

"You're going to pay demon brat. And you're going burn in the worst parts of hell." Someone said as they hit me with a bat that had nails in it.

"It's payback time for Hiruzen and my daughter!" Another shouted. I felt there grief, and it was horrible.

'Kurama, heal me please. But don't take control and kill these people. They need another way to bent out their grief on something other than booze' I reasoned with the fox. And I felt a nod of sorts come from the seal on my stomach.

They tore me through Konoha punching and kicking me. I was being dragged through the streets till I was lead to a random training ground. They cursed at me and beat me. They used fire jutsus to burn be, and water jutsus to drown me. One guy used a lighting jutsu to shock me and then another used an earth jutsu to power up his punches. Heck even one guy used an air jutsu to suffocate me. And the pain kept on coming.

'Focus Naruto, this is what they all need. For you to suffer.' I thought solemnly.

I had to act dead when only the child molesters were left. I bit my lip as they had my way with me. Once they all had their fill and left I was a mess. There was kunai and shuriken all over me. My whole body was a bruise. I had some katana slashings in random places. The only good part was that it was raining so if anyone found me, they wouldn't see me crying. Then something just snapped, I had reached my breaking point.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" I shout, then I take a kunai out of my side. I took the kunai and stab right at my heart. But by a mere inch away I'm stopped. Lightning flashes and I see her beautiful face and dark blue hair. Then thunder shook the area and the girl jumped in my arms. "Thank you." I whisper.

"N-n-n n-no I could ha- have done som- som-something to pr-pre-ve-ve-vent that mess." She stated. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded like angles. And that stutter was pretty cute too… Then I felt her utter discomfort towards this whole interaction. And then I saw a bruise on her jawline.

"It is fine. But may I ask why you have a bruise on you jawline." I asked in a tone similar to hers. Not out of fright but of pain.

"Can I-I tru-t-trust you?" She asked, and I noticed the inner pain she had when she said that.

'That pain again, no one should feel that but' I nodded and then asked.

"Does someone in your family beat you?"

She nodded but a little hesitant as she did so.

"M-m-my da-dad is t-the on-one who doe-does i-i-it." She added. The last part was barely audible.

"Don't worry. Pretty much all the villagers, my mom and dad physically abuse me. While the rest of my blood related family neglects me or plays mind games with me." I shivered at the thought. Jiraya was basically was the only one who took a chance on me and when he did he would play these said mind games with me.

"Ho-how are y-you ab-le t-t-to st-stand i-i-it?" She questioned. I motioned at the kunai still in my hand.

"Well as you saw earlier, I couldn't." I mentioned sadly.

"My na-name is H-Hinata Hyuga."

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. And that is a beautiful name you have there." I mentioned at the end with a blush on my face.

"Well I think you should walk go back home Hinata. It will only cause trouble for you later on, and I have one more thing to ask you Hinata." I told her, and I felt my blush grow abet at what I was planning.

"Well I was wondering if I could… walk… you…..home?" My voice was barley a above a whisper at this point, and when she didn't respond I quickly explained my intentions.

"Well it's raining and if you got sick you could die the next day. Or get mugged and or rapped by some stranger."

"Its fine Na-Na-Naruto, and it would make me ha-happy if you walked me home." She said with a large blush on her face.

Once we got back to her place we realized a couple of things about each other. We are both timid from the villager, both of us is running campaign to eat all the ramen in the world, we are both confused about how we feel about are family, we both don't really care about our appearance and we both like the color reddish-orange.

I realized that we both put a mask on in public too. Mine is to mislead that everything is ok, but in actuality I'm weak and in need of help. Hers were to mislead people to think she was weak and shy but in actuality she strong and dependable.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for walking me home." She said with a smile.

"No problem Hinata-chan. It was a pleasure in fact." I said with a little blush on my face.

'Man she sure is pretty.'

 **"Go for it kit, make her yours."** Kurama shouted within my mind.

'You're not helping you damn fo-'Fortunately I couldn't finish scolding the fox. I felt the softest things I ever felt touch my lips. I immediately kissed back, not caring if it was some stranger or the devil. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and felt like I got a little more depressed when it was over.

"Hinata-chan… thank you." I was a little nervous with what I was about to say next. "Would you like to see me tomorrow on top of the Hokage?" One second, and another. Then a few more. I was sweating by now, fearing that she would reject me.

"I would like that very much Naruto-kun." She said with a large blush on her face.

"Alright ill pick you up at eight Hinata-chan. See you later." I said by goodbyes and she said hers. And I found myself smiling as I walked back to house that I borrowed.

 **"Hey kit, it was a good thing that the girl saved you there."**

'Her name is Hinata. And why would that be Kurama?'

 **"Because you you'll be in the academy next year, So Kakashi, Itachi and I are going to train you. More so me and Kakashi because Itachi will also be teaching Sasuke."**

'Your right Kurama. Best birthday present ever.'

 **"Damn straight kit!"**

 **-*** One and a half years later*-

*Kushina P.O.V.*

It was a cold spring evening. It was raining outside for the past couple hours. The most people were sleeping by now. But not me.

'Damn fox. Even when it out of me it stills finds a way to get me in heat. Come on Minato get home already! Man why did you have to leave me for your Hokage stuff when I need you most!' I continued to rant as a hand unconsciously went to my crotch. Then I heard the door open and all I saw was some blond hair. A plan quickly went through my mind.

*Naruto P.O.V.*

It was around 10 and night, and I just got back from a beating a couple of drunk idiots brought upon me. I was surprised when I saw a group of red long hair on the kitchen table once I got inside the house.

'Wonder what Kushina is doing up so late?' I thought as I opened the door. But before I could come upon an answer Kushina was gone within a blink of an eye. And then I felt an object connect with the back of my head, making a little _thud_ noise. Then I felt my vision grow from light to pure black. Signaling that I left the conscience realm and entered the opposite.

Once I got back to the realm of the living I couldn't help but think.

'Damn it, I thought I was going to be free of this world! Kami why can't you answer my one prayer!

 **"What about you're precious Hinata-chan? Or Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Don't tell me you forgot about Teuchi and Ayame. And I know you didn't forget about Kakashi and Itachi."** Kurama lightly scolded me.

'Sorry Kurama, I guess that was pretty selfish of me.'

 **"It's alright kit, just try to remember next time alright."** My response was a metal nod. Then I tried to get a better look at my surroundings. But what I saw I will forever wish to unsee and unhear.

My mother was currently on top on me jumping up and down naked… and she was screaming,

"Minato-kun! YES JUST LIKE THAT!" And many other things.

I immediately got scared, was I having some twisted nightmare? I then felt those damn chains were holding me down in the bed. And this strange twisted feeling I was getting said otherwise. It felt was frightening but it felt good, but also wrong. So wrong.

'My mom is raping me! HELP ME! Kami please help, please!' I was scared, like a three year old lost in a mall. Not knowing where their mother was. Yes it was like that, but this was five times worse. No, 20, 30, 50? Maybe it was 50 times worse. I felt this pressure inside of me start to build up. And I only knew what this meant, and it had something to do with the child molesters I meet when I was young. Back when I had some kind of form of innocence left.

Then I felt that pressure drop from me, and then Kushina screamed and the fell to the other side of the bed. Clearly she was wiped out. Then I felt those chains slowly unwrapped around me and go back inside Kushina.

'Man I got to get out of here before she wakes up' I thought as I scrambled to get my clothes on. Once I got out the door of that hell hole I quickly went through people that could comfort me. Sasuke and Sai were training with Itachi Nii-san all day so they would be too tired to talk, much less comfort. If I went to Hinata-chan I would be killed by some random grief induced Hyuga. Kakashi was on a mission. Teuchi and Ayame were both at a rammen contest at Kumo, which that they won almost every year. So that left Sakura, and when I came to that conclusion I ran faster than Minato using the flying thunder god technique.

*Sakura's P.O.V.*

I was abruptly awoken by some noise coming downstairs, and when I listened more it sounded like very, very, VERY loud knocking.

'Who is up at this time? I mean come on! Take a sleep pill dude!'

 **"Chya! They should die for disrupting are beauty sleep!"** My other self-spoke to my self-conscience.

'Shut up already! It could be something important.' Thankfully this got her to shut up. 'Thank Kami!'

I quickly went downstairs to see the door already open, and in the doorframe stood Naruto. I was about to say thanks to him. Why, because the only reason why I wasn't living in the Uchiha compound anymore was because Naruto gave me enough courage to tell my mom how I felt about her and her boyfriends. My mother profusely apologize to me, and I accepted the apology. But only with what Naruto told me. _Resentment leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to revenge. And I think we both don't want to see half of the male population in Konoha die._ Those words of wisdom still spoke in my mind. But I was stopped myself when I saw the condition he was in.

He had his genjutsu down and was showing all his scars that the Kyuubi couldn't heal. He had new burn marks on his wrists. And the worst part was that he was crying. Crying his eyes out. And he looked so scared, and when he noticed me he looked like he made the worst decision of his life. But then jumped in my arms. Already crying on my shoulder, and I quickly embraced him back and rubbed his back. Stroke his hair. All that kind of stuff.

"Sak-sa-s-s-sak-u-u-u-ra s-s-sh-she…" He sturtted out between sobs.

"Who did this to you Nii-san? You know don't have to tell me if your uncomfortable with it." I sated. Still trying to sooth him.

"Ku-ku-kush-sh-shin*sob* kushi *loud sob*kush-ina ra-ra-ra." He was hiccupping now along with sobbing and stuttering.

"Kushina did what to you?" I asked softly, trying not to scare him. But I was surprised by his answer. It was very loud, so loud I hope it didn't wake up my mother.

"She raped me! That wrench raped! I should go full Kurama on that failier of a mother!" I stood there shocked. I decided that he wouldn't want to see another female other than me or Hinata Nee-san in a while, much less go back to that forced home of his. So I picked him up and carried him off to my room.

'Wow, for her to go to beating him up to raping Naruto Nii-san? She must be more bipolar then my mom's old boyfriends!' I thought, but with a lot more curse words.

"Sak-sakura?" he asked in a tone that was barely audible, and you could feel how timid he was. It was almost unbearable!

"Yes Nii-san."

"Well i-I was wo-wond-wonder-won-wondering if i-I co-coul-could call y-you Sakura Kaa-san? I mean you're a better mother figure than Kushina ever was, you know. And Ayame is closer in age but she is more of a grandmother of sorts. So-" I knew he was going to rant on about this even more if I gave him the chance. And honestly I was quite flattered with his offer. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Of course I would like that; but I will never call you Sochi, but I will call you ototo if you that's alright with you?" He nodded his head, and I had a half a mind his head would come of one of these days if he kept on doing that. And so I sat there on the bed soothing him when he would remember what happened, and would catch some Z's when he wasn't. And it stayed liked this. Me, holding my Ototo, as we both (finally) fell asleep.

 **More Authors Notes**

 **I did it! I finished the chapter! (Does happy dance) This thing was a B to write, probably because I kept on getting writers block… meh.**

 **Now doe clarifications for anyone that was confused, it is STILL a Naruhina fic. No harem. The Kushina scene was mainly for plot porpoises only. And if any sickos think that Sakura moment at the end was anything… Just…no. Just no.**

 **Remember to review please, I'll still right this fic till the end but reviewing helps a lot.**

 **See ya next chapter. (Peace sign)**


End file.
